falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
10mm submachine gun (Fallout 3)
(sim version) (alloy steel) }} The 10mm submachine gun (SMG) is a small gun in Fallout 3. Characteristics The 10mm SMG is most effective at close-range by unleashing a hail of bullets. However, the SMG is next to useless at longer ranges unless assisted by the perk Concentrated Fire. The SMG simply has too much spread to be of much use beyond close-range combat. Another downfall of the SMG is its ammunition consumption; if ammunition is not properly managed, the SMG can eat through 10mm rounds at alarming speeds. With full automatic fire and a 30-round magazine, the SMG is a decent emergency sidearm against most wildlife and unarmored humans, particularly given that 10mm ammo is one of the most plentiful in the game. The SMG is also quite common, making it easy to repair and is recommended to lower level Small Guns users. Durability The 10mm SMG can fire a total of about 1190 times, the equivalent of 40 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Variants * Sydney's 10mm "Ultra" SMG - Relic hunter Sydney's weapon of choice, the Ultra SMG holds an astounding 50 10mm rounds in a single magazine, and deals more damage than the standard SMG. * Sim version - A sim-only version of the weapon which differs only in health, with a whopping 999,250 hit points. Essentially preventing the gun from ever degrading, well over 1500 rounds of ammunition can be fired without it degrading 1%. The weapon is not accessible outside of the simulation without the use of the Gary 23 exploit or console commands. It can be obtained in the sim through certain equipment packs on the equipment terminal. * 10mm Alloy Steel Submachinegun - Another version of the weapon was cut from the Operation: Anchorage add-on. Called the 10mm Alloy Steel Submachinegun, it is otherwise identical to the standard 10mm SMG. Comparison Locations * There are many SMGs in the National Guard depot. Note that they are all in very bad condition. * Several SMGs can be found inside the L.O.B. Enterprises building. There's one in the main floor's cafeteria, one on a box in the East Wing, and several in the Archives section. All are in poor condition. * Rivet City guards exclusively carry 10mm SMGs. * Level 1 Outcasts and Brotherhood soldiers can carry either these SMGs, or assault rifles. * Many slavers carry this weapon. They can be found at the Lincoln Memorial or Paradise Falls. * Raiders may sometimes be armed with a SMG (especially at higher levels). * Doc Hoff, Dukov, the Child slaver, Michael Masters, Murphy and Robert all carry a 10mm SMG. Gallery 10mm SMG concept art.png|''Fallout 3'' concept art for 10mm SMG. Lone Wanderer-SMG.jpg|The Lone Wanderer kills a super mutant with a 10mm SMG. 10mm SMG CA1.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz Category:Fallout 3 Small Guns skill weapons es:Subfusil ametrallador de 10 mm (Fallout 3) fr:Pistolet-mitrailleur 10mm (Fallout 3) pl:Pistolet maszynowy 10mm (Fallout 3) pt:10mm SMG (Fallout 3) ru:10-мм пистолет-пулемёт (Fallout 3) uk:10-мм пістолет-кулемет (Fallout 3) zh:10mm SMG (Fallout 3)